The Millionth Mile
The Millionth Mile is the name of the first DLC pack for Wargame: Red Dragon, aimed at updating Eastern Bloc nations to the 90's standard, rebalancing tanks, and introducing land-based anti-ship missiles. Features Units Logistics *T-72M1K - Czechslovakian command tank *Mi-4KK - Czechoslovakian command helicopter *Mi-4 Zasobovaci - Czechoslovakian supply helicopter *FüPz BMP-2(K) - East German command vehicle *V-LKW T815 - East German supply vehicle Recon *Formoza - Polish special forces recon team *W-3U Salamandra - Polish helicopter recon *BPzV Sněžka - Czech recon *Specialni Jednotky '90 - 90's variant of the Czech special forces *Kampfschwimmer - East German special forces reconnaissance sniper team Tanks *T-72S - Polish Main Battle Tank *T-72M2 Wilk - Polish Main Battle Tank *PT-91 Twardy - Polish Main Battle Tank *T-55AM2 Dyna-1 - Czech Main Battle Tank *T-72S - Czech Main Battle Tank *T-72M2 Moderna - Czech Main Battle Tank *KPz T-72S - East German Main Battle Tank *KPz T-72S1 - East German Main Battle Tank Infantry *Spadochroniarze '90 - Polish paratroopers *Niebieskie Berety '90 - Polish marines *PPZR Grom - Polish MANPADS Team *PPK Konkurs - Polish ATGM Team *SPG9-D - Polish FIST *Záložníci - Czech Reservists *Lehka Pechota - Czech shock infantry *Granatomet AGS-17 - Czech grenade launcher FIST *Výsadkáři '90 - Czech paratroopers *PTŘS Konkurs-M - Czech ATGM Team *PALR Konkurs - East German ATGM Team *Mot.-Schützen '90 - East German shock infantry *Wachregiment - East German Stasi *Fla-Kom Igla-1 - East German MANPADS Team *LStR-40 - East German paratroopers *Cavalry Scout - Re-rolled Mountaineers, a 5-man recon squad Support *RM-70 - Polish cluster MLRS *MT-LB Strzała-10M - Polish infrared AA *Sopel - Polish SPAAG *WZT-1 Newa-SC - Polish radar AA *MAZ-543 Newa-SC - Polish wheeled radar AA *Ondava - Czech self-propelled artillery *Kub-M4 - Czech radar AA *Fla-SFL 2S6 - East German radar SPAAG (AKA Tungunska) *Fla-Rak Osa AK - East German radar AA *Fla-Rak Osa AKM - East German radar AA *Fla-Kom Tor - East German radar AA (AKA Tor) *SFL-Hb 2S19 - East German self propelled artillery (AKA Msta-S) *MFRW BM-27 - East German cluster MLRS (AKA Uragan) Vehicles *SKOT-2AP - Polish transport (with WAT turret) *OT-810 - Czech transport *BVP-2 vz.86 - Czech transport *ShM vz.82 PRAM-S - Czech assault gun *MZTM MT-LB - East German transport *SPW-80 - East German transport Helicopters *Mi-17 - Polish helicopter *W-3T Sokół - Polish transport version of W-3W Sokół *Mi-14PL - Polish AShM helicopter *Mi-17 - Czech helicopter *Mi-25 S-24 - Czech gunship *DHS Mi-24P - East German ATGM / AA Helicopter Aircraft *MiG-21MF - Polish plane *MiG-29 9-13 - Polish ASF *MiG-23MF - Polish plane *MiG-23ML - Czech plane *MiG-29 9-12A - Czech CAS (with fuel air bombs) *MiG-25RBF - East German plane Land Based AShM *KRK Rubezh - REDFOR AShM truck *Redut - REDFOR AShM truck *Bal - REDFOR AShM truck *MOBA - BLUFOR AShM truck *Sea Buster - BLUFOR AShM truck *Berliet Exocet - BLUFOR AShM truck Trivia *The name of the DLC comes from the fact that Eugen just sold their millionth copy of Wargame. See also *Announcement on the official website Category:Red Dragon DLCs